The Creation Of Love
by popscb
Summary: Stefan/Caroline AU. Where there is love, there is life and surely where there's life, there's love? A deal made in the hope of getting both life and love, draws some closer together but also breaks some apart.
1. Chapter 1

**The creation of Love**

 **Chapter 1 **

"oh" Caroline gasped as she looked over the document clasped firmly in her hand. She wasn't really sure why she had 'applied' for the position (if you could call it that). Well no, that was a slight lie, she did know- she knew exactly why she had been drawn to the offer. Not only would she be doing an amazing, selfless thing, the payment was pretty generous. She wasn't entirely sure what the typical payment for these types of arrangements were, but she did know that the money on offer was enough to pay off her college tuition, pay the back log of rent she owed to her bitch of a roommate and still have enough left to start funding the business she had planned to start,

She let her eyes read over the finer details – she'd learnt the hard way to always read the small print! Sipping from her mug, she let the words sink in as she continued to read. Everything had been outlined perfectly clear, it all made sense for her to do this- at least to Caroline it did anyway.

The vibration and tone of her mobile on the table pulled her from her thoughts- making her slightly jump at the interruption.

"Hello?" She answered

"Where on earth are you? You were supposed to meet me here half an hour ago Caroline!"

Glancing up at the clock on the wall Caroline's eyes widened "Shoot! I am so, so sorry Bonnie, I got distracted" She said, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she began to hastily gather her things. "I'm on my way right now I promise you!"

"Well hurry up, some guy has been staring at me since I got here" Bonnie explained

Caroline giggled "Is he hot?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie chastised

"What? I'm just curious. So? Is he?"

Caroline could virtually hear Bonnie roll her eyes before she answered. "He's British" she said bluntly, the distain clear in her voice. "Now stop interrogating me and drive!"

* * *

The café was extremely busy when she did, finally arrive; so much so, that Caroline almost didn't find her best friend in amongst all the people. Most of them were students from the College just like Caroline and Bonnie, some band were playing who were apparently rather popular.

"Thank God you are here!" Bonnie proclaimed, grabbing Caroline's hand, pulling her into the vacant seat opposite her.

"I said I was sorry" She said softly "Why the desperation anyway?" She asked, removing her coat and placing it over the back of her chair.

"Why the desperation?" Bonnie repeated "Have you not seen it in here? I'm the only one alone, it looks as if I've been stood up! The staff keep looking over at me and giving me their pity looks." She claimed "And cute British guy keeps glancing over here and sending weird smiles in my direction"

"Oh, Cute now is he?" Caroline teased, turning her head discretely towards the counter where said guy was still sat- and surely enough he was staring right in their direction. "He's nice"

Bonnie frowned "What would you know Forbes? You haven't dated anyone for over a year"

Caroline frowned "Hey! I've been busy, and you know my motto…"

"No boyfriend, no problem" They both said laughing

"It's true through right?" Caroline asked

"Whatever! Enough boy talk, what kept you so long? Caroline Forbes is never late!"

Taking a deep breath, Caroline pushed a piece of paper across the table to Bonnie.

"What's this? 'cause unless it's some magic money growing paper, I can't see why it kept you so long."

"Just open it will you?"

There was silence between the two girls as Bonnie read over the document. Her eyes widening in the exact same way Caroline's had earlier that morning. "Is this what I think it is?" Caroline nodded, her lip caught between her teeth in nervousness and anticipation. "When did you do this? And more to the point, Why?"

Caroline stared at her best friend "It was towards the beginning of the year. I didn't really think I'd be considered, let alone accepted and asked to meet for a consultation. I know it's a bit odd…"

"A Bit?" Bonnie questioned, her eyebrow raised

"Ok it's not exactly your everyday offer, but have you seen how much money I'd get? And it's not just about the money, I'd be doing something amazing too…imagine how happy this would be making someone"

Bonnie held her hands up in defence "I'm not saying it wouldn't. But would it make you happy?" Caroline shrugged "Hey, at the end of the day it's your life and I'll support you whatever you do but, I don't know…this all seems so sudden. Have you really thought it through? You've never mentioned it before, like ever…"

"I know I haven't" Caroline said softly "it's not really something I wanted to broadcast not until it was more certain. Like I said, I didn't think it would come to this…but I have thought about it Bon; this is me we're talking about here. I've had a pro's and Con's list written for months. I've researched every single little detail- inch by inch, letter by letter."

"I'm sure you have Care…" She reached across the table and took Caroline's hand "You need to be more than physically prepared Caroline. Something like this isn't an exam that just needs revising for. You need to be emotionally ready. It's more than what's on the paper, more than just doing it, getting paid and saying goodbye…"

"I know Bon, but this is what I want to do. I get it won't be easy but what in life is?"

Bonnie shook her head frowning "I don't know, maybe saying no to having a baby for someone? That sounds pretty easy to me…" Caroline folded her arms across her chest and sank back into her hair, moving her hand from under Bonnies. "I'm sorry, I know you won't be doing this on a whim, I just want to make sure it is what you really want ok?"

"And how am I ever going to know that? No one ever knows what they want from life. All I know is that there are people out there who want a family and they can't have one"

"Yeah and they can adopt" Bonnie said "They don't need to use you as a rent a womb"

"It's not like that!" Caroline proclaimed "I get it, it's all a bit sudden to you and yeah you think there are better ways to go about this."

"No Caroline it's not that." Bonnie said softly

"Then what is it Bonnie? I'd really like to know, because I can't think of another thing that's stopping me doing this." She sighed, her eyes pleading with her best friend.

Bonnie watched her for a few seconds, unsure if Caroline was trying to get her to talk her out of it, but that wasn't what she was trying to do. "This will be you're first baby Caroline, the first time you get to experience having a baby and it won't even be yours. You'll care for it, protect it for a whole nine months, go through the hell of childbirth and then hand it over to someone else. You won't ever see it again. All you'll have is a pay cheque and a stomach of stretch marks. I'm sorry" She shrugged "But that's how I see it…"

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm glad your honest with me, you're the closest person to family I have. I just needed to share the load y'know?"

"I know, and I'm always there for that. This consultation is in what? a week?" Caroline nodded "so you've got a week to make a decision? Don't give you much time do they?"

"No decisions have to be made at all, not even until they have a family arranged, only then do I commit or not. I'm going to go to the consultation and just see what they say, it can't hurt"

Bonnie sighed, clearly not agreeing with her friend "I guess not".

* * *

They sat side by side in the waiting room, the cream walls and beige carpet overly clean and clinical. A couple sat across the room from them, the older male with his arm around the woman's shoulder in a comforting manor. It was clear to see they were both upset by the situation they were going through.

She looked to her right and received a small smile in response. "What time is it?" she asked, her leg bouncing with annoyance.

"Just gone 10:30"

"The consultation was at 10:15. They're late." She proclaimed, looking towards the reception desk, "There are things I have to do today."

"You were the one who booked this time slot." She was told "And it's 15 minutes, I'm sure they have some very delicate situations they have to deal with. Imagine going in there and being told you can't have children and then the doctor or whoever saying 'sorry you need to leave now. I have other people to see' it'd be awful."

"If you haven't forgotten, I don't need to imagine! That was us in that room 12 months ago." She said bluntly pulling her hand from his in a moment of annoyance.

He closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself "Elena…you know I didn't mean it like that" he shuffled closer to her and laced their fingers together "I'll never forget that day, ever…but I'll also never forget the day we were told we'd been accepted as candidates for this agency."

"I'm sorry I know. I just hate waiting around, it's like waiting on that day all over again. Waiting for them tell me I can't have children. It was the worst day of my life" She told him.

They had tried for years to start a family, but had never managed to conceive, after numerous rounds of failed IVF, they discovered that Elena couldn't carry a child. Medical examinations, treatments and even therapy had failed so they were here. Sat waiting for what felt like hours to hopefully receive some good news.

"What if this doesn't work?" Elena asked into the silence

"Then we look into adoption, if that's what you want" He said

"I want us to have our own baby…Someone who is part of at least one of us. This is our only option Stefan."

"Then let's hope they have news for us that can make that happen" He leaned across and placed a kiss against her temple.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore?" A woman with a clipboard appeared in the doorway to the far left, smiling brightly at them as she looked over the rim of her glasses.

"That's us." Stefan said taking Elena's hand and walking towards the lady.

The second room they were sat in, was a complete contrast to the last. It had bright blue walls which were adorned with images of smiling babies and happy families. Elena squeezed Stefan's hand as the lady; whom they had only met once before, sat down behind the desk and placed her papers down. She was silent as she flicked through a couple of pages, pausing only occasionally to look at the awaiting couple in front of her.

"Congratulations" She said "We have a match for you"

"What?" Elena questioned, she turned to Stefan who nodded.

"We're getting a baby?" He asked

"If upon your meeting with your match everything goes to plan, then yes." She informed them, smiling as they hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much" Stefan said shaking her hand

"Don't think me, Mr Salvatore, thank the young lady who has agreed to be your surrogate."

"When do we meet her?" Elena asked

"As soon as you like. She's very keen to get the process started."

"And she understands everything right? She's read our terms…only we've been told this before and then the girl changed her mind."

The lady shook her head "I can assure you, she is 100% on board with your terms, and is as eager to get this started as you are." She handed a folder across to Elena. "This is her basic information, her age, height, eye colour etc.… and a little bit about herself. She is a lovely young lady if I do say so myself."

Elena opened the folder "She's young…"

Stefan glanced at the page "She's 20 nearly 21, only 3 years younger than me." He said shrugging "It's not an issue right?"

"No, I guess not" Elena said closing the folder and holding it against her chest.

"Our younger surrogates do have healthier pregnancies and they conceive and carry much easier"

Stefan frowned at the lady, not particularly liking how she spoke about the young girls like they were all parts of a business, he brushed it off though, still too happy with the news they'd received.

"What happens now?" he asked

"We shall be in contact with you in the next couple of days to arrange a meeting with your match and then we go from there" She smiled

"Ok, thank you again" Stefan said holding Elena's hand as they left the room. They were in the corridor when Stefan picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as he put her down "We're getting a baby…"

Elena nodded "We are…better get that spare room sorted pronto hadn't we, Daddy?"

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Elena, you need to hurry up or we're going to be late, we need to make a good impression" Stefan's voice sounded up the stairs for the 4th time. "Elena!"

"I'm coming!" she replied snappishly, snatching her bag from his hands and walking towards the door. "I don't know why you're so rushed. They'll be running late any way, it's not even that important." She shrugged turning to Stefan who was locking the front door.

He turned to face her swiftly, looking at her with a frown "Are you being serious? This is so important today. We're meeting the girl who's going to be giving us a child. It's all in her hands, our future rests on the decision she makes today. So yes, it's important and I would like to be there on time so we can meet her properly and get to know her." He said firmly "Is that ok with you?"

Elena nodded with a role of the eyes "Don't act like you're the only one who cares Stefan, I want this baby as much as you do. I just didn't think getting to know the girl was part of the deal. We are paying her" she said pointedly, climbing into the car.

As they began to drive, a silence fell between them, Stefan couldn't contain his nervousness, this was a big thing to him and he knew it was for Elena too, as much as she didn't show it, he knew today was going to map the rest of their lives. For the last three weeks, they had studied the folder they had been given, reading over every detail of the young girl.

Elena had been just as interested at first, but soon got bored when her work began taking more of her time. Stefan however wanted to know more, and couldn't wait to meet the girl. So far they knew she was 20 soon to be 21, was studying a degree in illustration and literature, was born in Tennessee but now lived in Virginia. She apparently had blonde hair, blue eyes and had no medical conditions. On paper she seemed the perfect match (although Elena wasn't impressed about the blonde hair), they just hoped she was just as perfect in real life and agreed to sign the agreement.

"How long do you think we'll need to stay?" Elena said into the silence, her attention focused on her phone.

"I don't know, the woman on the phone wasn't specific, I'd say an hour maybe more"

"An hour?" she proclaimed

"Yes, why is that a problem?" Stefan glanced at her

"no. It's just, you can really get to know someone in an hour" she said sighing, her fingers running through her poker straight, brown hair.

"That's kind of the point Elena. She's going to be part of our lives for the next year or more, we need to get to know her and she us. She's not just going to get pregnant and call us nine months later saying "your baby's here". She's going to need medical bills paying and check-ups and most of all our support"

"I know" she sighed "It's just strange that's all, I feel like we're going to an interrogation"

Stefan took her hand across the gear stick and squeezed it tightly in his "We aren't, it's just an informal chat. I think the girl we're meeting must be feeling twice as scared."

Another 10 minutes and they pulled up into the same parking lot they had done three weeks ago. Elena sat still as Stefan turned off the ignition and reached into the back to grab the files they'd been given.

"Ready?" he got no answer "If you aren't up to this then you need to say now, I can go in there on my own, tell them that there was an emergency at your work, but the girl wants to meet both of us, she won't make a decision otherwise… and I can't blame her." He said softly, his heart pounding against his chest.

Elena took a deep breath composing herself as she looked at the entrance to the clinic. "I'm ready"

* * *

Caroline sat on the uncomfortable sofa in one of the clinics family rooms, it was old and worn out or well-loved as she like to say. She could feel the springs against her shoulders as she rested against the back. Looking around she felt extremely nervous, she had arrived far too early, wanting to be on time and wanting to make a good impression. She was still surprised two weeks on, that her medical and initial assessments were all clear. Within three days of her primary visit, she received a phone call asking her if she was still interested in the 'position'. Her response was instantaneous, and she surprised herself with how quickly she had confirmed she wanted to proceed. She was then contacted again with information about a couple who the agency thought would be perfect for her, the arrangement was a little different though. It took only a few seconds of consideration, before she again agreed to the special conditions and was then given some more information.

The couple seemed very nice, and from their statement it was clear how desperately they wanted a child of their own. They were older than her, she was 26 and the man was 24. They had been trying for years apparently. They had very stable jobs, earnt a salary she could only ever dream of and had full support of friends and family. It was a given for her. She just needed to make sure that they lived up to the paper versions.

"Miss Forbes, they're here…" Jennifer, the lady who was overseeing Caroline's case, opened the door "Are you ready?" Caroline nodded, brushing her hands over the skirt of her dress as she stood up. Seconds later a couple followed Jennifer into the room. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Jennifer closed the door and indicate towards Caroline. "Miss Forbes, this is Mrs and Mrs Salvatore; Mr and Mrs Salvatore – this is Miss Forbes."

"It's really great to meet you Miss Forbes" Stefan said extending his hand towards Caroline.

With a hesitant smile, she shook his hand "It's nice to meet you two, too" she said going to shake Elena's hand. "And please, you can call me Caroline…" she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Stefan smiled "Caroline it is then, I'm Stefan and my partner Elena"

"It's beautiful name" Caroline said turning to face Elena

"Thanks, It's Spanish" she said, almost unwilling to involve in conversation

"Shall we all sit? And I can go over the plan for today" Jennifer said, all of them sitting. Stefan and Elena sat side by side, their hands entwined. Caroline smiled opposite them, they looked very happy. "Well now the introductions are over, I'll just let you know what we expect from today… as you know Caroline, because you have agreed to today's meeting, you are expected to make a decision by the end of this evening do you understand?" Caroline nodded "That's good, I do have to remind you that at this point you are under no obligation to agree to the proposal, neither are you fully under contract until you are pregnant." Caroline again nodded as Stefan gave Elena a reassuring smile. "We need to discuss the contract now and the conditions involved…"

"Oh I've already read it, more than once actually… I agree to everything." Caroline said firmly

"Whilst that is all well and good miss Forbes, I have an obligation to reiterate the conditions, if and when you agree, they shall be reiterated again."

"Ok, go ahead…" Caroline said

"Stefan and Elena were very clear in their agreement that if you agree to proceed, you will be getting pregnant using your own eggs, making the child biologically yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Once you have carried and given birth to the child, you have to give the child to Mr and Mrs Salvatore or full settlement shall not be paid. You then have to register the child's birth and sign over your parental rights so Mrs Salvatore is legally able to adopt the child" Jennifer said.

"I know, and like I said I agree to it all…" Caroline said "I didn't think this meeting was to discuss the contract, I've already made it very clear that I want to do this. I was under the impression that today was for me to get to know Stefan and Elena."

Jennifer smiled "It is Caroline, and now the formalities are over, that's what you can do. If any of you have any questions, then you can ask away…."

It was Elena who was first to speak, her tone harsher than Caroline expected "Why are you doing this for us?"

Despite the tone, Caroline answered "Because I read your file, I know how much you want this and believe it or not, I need the money. I have things I want to do, debts I have to pay…with this money I can do that and you get a baby out of it. It's a perfect situation… well not perfect because you can't have children but… sorry I babble a lot."

"It's ok" Stefan assured her "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? What do you want to do? What are your hobbies…"

"Erma…. Ok well, you know I go to college, I have a year and a half left, I'm studying illustration and literature, which leads me onto what I want to do…I've always been a bookworm, from a very small age I would get lost in a book for hours and hours, I can very happily do it now. So I decided I want to be a writer, I want to write and illustrate my own books, start up a company that can help other aspiring writers."

"Wow. That sounds great." Stefan said "Doesn't it Elena?"

"It does. Do you see yourself getting attached to the baby?" her arms were folded across her chest, both Stefan and Jennifer becoming awkward in their seats.

"Honesty? I can't answer that, I don't know how I'm going to feel. I haven't had a baby before so it's going to be a new experience for me. Of course I'm going to develop a bond with the baby, it'll be growing inside me, but isn't that what you want? Someone who's going to love the baby until it's in your care? Because I can promise you that's what I'll do. I know it must be scary for you, putting all your faith in me… all your money in me, but this baby will be yours and Stefan's not mine."

Elena nodded "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh, we've been here before and it's all gone wrong, I just needed it be sure"

"I get that. But I promise you that won't happen…" Caroline assured them, she stood up and looked a Jennifer "Do you have the contract?"

"err… yes but don't you want to think it over or ask some questions of your own?" she asked

Caroline turned to Stefan and Elena who were watching her with wide eyes "Do you want to go ahead?" they both nodded "Are you happy for me to sign the contract?" again they nodded "Will you love the baby?"

"With all our hearts" Stefan said

"Then no, I don't need to know anymore. I'd like to sign the contract."

"Miss Forbes, you have a period of 48hours to change your mind. You will be contacted with a date for your clinic appointment." Jennifer said as Caroline handed the pen back to her and turned to Stefan and Elena.

"Well, I guess you're going to be parents" she told them.

Elena stepped forwards, hesitating slightly before hugging Caroline "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to us"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline was poised over the edge of the bath tub in Bonnies house, waiting (not so patiently) for the timer on her phone to sound. It had been four months since Caroline had signed the contract and this was the third cycle of insemination for them all. It wasn't expected for the first insemination to be successful, but after the second and now third time, they were all losing a little hope.

"Caroline are you done in there? I really need to use the toilet" Bonnie proclaimed knocking rather loudly on the bathroom door.

As she was about to reply her phone sounded and she quickly picked the test up from the side of the bathtub. She was used to the procedure now, and it was routine for her to take a pregnancy test at least once a week, even if it was for her own peace of mind. She sighed heavily as she saw one line on the test- negative again.

"Caroline hur…" Bonnie was cut off when the door opened and Caroline walked out, dropping into the sofa with a sullen look. "I take it that the test was negative?"

"Yep." Caroline said bluntly, her gaze straight ahead of her. "No baby"

"It's only the third time, you have five right? Don't stress, it won't help" Bonnie said disappearing into the bathroom.

Caroline let out a heavy breath, she knew Bonnie was right, the doctors at the clinic had told her getting stressed would only decrease the chances of the procedures working and Caroline conceiving; but she couldn't be anything but stressed, she had bills to pay, exams to study for and of course there was a fair amount of pressure from Stefan and Elena. It wasn't that they were constantly on her case- far from it actually but Elena insisted on going to every appointment with Caroline. There were also a few too many text messages asking if there was anything happening. She knew that Elena was only excited and of course desperate for a baby but it was starting to get annoying.

Returning from the bathroom, Bonnie sat next to Caroline on the sofa "We should go out" She said excitedly "Yeah, you need a night away from everything, forget about college and baby making. Just you, me, maybe Bex and Nora, I bet even Mary-Lou would come if we asked!" she said, the smile growing bigger and bigger across her face.

"Thanks Bon, but I honestly don't feel up to it, I just want to go home and eat my super healthy food and drown in a tub of no fat, no sugar, no taste ice-cream. And stupid Valerie isn't home all week so can get some peace and quiet" she scoffed

"That sounds vile, Care…"

"It's Elena's doing, I'm on a diet that's supposed to increase ovulation and fertilisation. No caffeine, no high fat, no alcohol" She said groaning.

"How do you even survive? Oh come on, one night won't hurt you! It'll help"

Caroline stood and smiled sadly "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I'm ok, really I am. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"OK, but promise me Caroline, don't let this get you down. You're putting way too much pressure on yourself" Bonnie told her, giving her a tight hug before she left.

* * *

"Do you think I should call Caroline?" Elena asked, pacing with her phone in her hand "she hasn't responded to my text…Stefan are you listening to what I'm saying? Caroline hasn't text back!"

Stefan glanced up from his laptop and sighed "She's probably busy Elena, she has a life of her own."

"So? The least she could do is send me a reply" She frowned "It was a really important text!"

Shaking his head, Stefan shut his laptop and stood up "Nothing that important would have been said over text." He told her "Just stop hassling the girl" he pushed the chair under his desk and began to walk away.

"Where are you going? We were having a discussion!"

"No, we were having an argument, the exact same argument we've had over and over for the last three days!" He started, his voice raising a few decibels in volume. "Caroline does not have to respond to your 100's of text messages, she didn't even need to give you her number but she did, and your abusing that. Just leave her alone."

"Leave her alone? Excuse me, she's the one we're paying to have a baby, not the other way around. And whilst we're on that point, I think it's worth discussing some other options at our next consultation at the clinic."

Stefan frowned at her, looking at the expression on her face, he could see she was approaching a very dangerous mood. "What options Elena? There are no other options, right now we have to trust things with Caroline will work out"

"and how am I meant to do that when she doesn't answer my messages!"

"God! You don't get it do you? Your being too possessive." Stefan said harshly, his hand running over his face, he laughed ironically and looked at Elena "Caroline isn't one of your work minions, she's a kind girl who is doing a really selfless thing. These things take time and I'm willing to wait because I want this baby so damn much."

Elena froze, her mouth gaping a little "and you think I don't?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure anymore. You only seem interested when you're in control, and in this situation you can't be! Your work always comes first and when you do take an interest in me or even Caroline for that matter, your possessive, over the top and way too controlling. You need to sort it out before we have this baby because right now, you aren't fit to be a mother!"

* * *

It was half past 10 in the evening, and as she had told Bonnie she would be, Caroline sat on her sofa tub of Ice-cream, that couldn't really be called ice-cream, in her lap as she watched reruns of friends. She was hoping to feel better about the situation, less disappointed in herself and to an extent she did. She was just at the episode where Ross and Emily were getting married and where Ross had said the wrong name, at was at the point she felt a little better…her life was definitely better than Ross's, Emily's and Rachel's combined.

She had watched the episodes a thousand times over and knew the words play for play, but she still laughed and cried at the same parts every time.

Towards the end of the episode, there was a heavy knocking at the door, it was almost 11 by this point. She begrudgingly got up from the sofa, hoping it wasn't Valarie returning early from her family vacation- that would truly screw up the rest of the week, if it hadn't been already. She looked through the peephole frowning as she saw a familiar face.

"Stefan?" she asked, opening the door "What on earth…I mean how…why?"

"Hello" He said, his voice slurring slightly.

As she stepped into the hallway, his face became clearer "Are you drunk?" She asked, clearing able to smell the alcohol.

"Nope." He shook his head "I'm just slightly more infused with alcohol than usual" He told her "you have pretty eyes"

"Okayyy…" Caroline sighed "Lets get you inside and sober you up" she said taking his arm and pulling him into her apartment. He stumbled slightly as she shut the door and let go of his arm, essentially removing the support. "Woah, ok…you sit down there" She pushed him to sit on the sofa "I'll make you some coffee"

Caroline moved into the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. "Caroline…." She heard him call from the lounge "I don't want coffee…I don't like coffee"

She reappeared with the mug of coffee a few minutes later and handed it to him "Tough, you're drunk and you need to sober up; coffee will do that." She stood opposite him as he took a sip from the mug and grimaced at the taste, Caroline smiled, he wasn't lying, he obviously didn't like coffee. "You want to tell me why you're here?" she asked softly, realising now she was in her pyjamas and probably looked a complete mess.

"Elena and I rowed." He said, looking at the floor as he let his head fall into his hands.

"Oh… right. Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be trying to sort things out with her? I mean she's your wife after all…" Caroline suggested, but Stefan shook his head.

"Not my wife… we aren't married, Elena never wanted to." He shrugged "She just uses my last name to save all the questions like the ones you're dying to ask." He smiled at her weakly as a small blush grew on her cheeks.

"Sorry. It's none of my business. Why did you come here though?" she asked, now sitting on the sofa next to him, her feet tucked under herself.

"Only place I could think of, we got your address on file." He told her flippantly. Caroline nodded as silence fell over them, it was awkward to say the least. "We argued about you" Stefan said

"Me?"

He nodded "Yeah, she's not being very nice to you. All those texts and messages…if I was you I would have snapped well before now."

"she just cares…" Caroline told him softly, her hand placing gently on his arm.

Stefan shivered at her touch, her hands so soft against his skin. He turned his head in her direction, her eyes so calm and comforting. "She doesn't, she just likes to be in control." He said "I just needed her to know that you can't be controlled, you're doing such an amazing thing for us…"

"Not at the moment I'm not…I had another negative test this morning, I guess the last round of treatment didn't work either." She told him sadly "I'm sorry…I know how much you want this"

"Don't you dare be sorry Caroline." He took her hand and held it in his "You never have to be sorry, this takes time, we have another round of treatment in 6 weeks. It'll work out I know it." He told her, smiling when Caroline nodded.

"Do you want another drink?"

"If you mean coffee then I'll politely decline" He said laughing slightly

Caroline giggled "No I don't mean coffee…I have juice or I'm sure there's beer in the fridge?"

"Will you deny me another beer?" Stefan asked, grinning when she gave him a bottle "Aren't you drinking?"

"I can't can I? Alcohol is on the forbidden list" She said mocking Elena's tone

Stefan handed his bottle to her "I won't tell if you won't."

She stared at the bottle for a while before taking it from him and taking a long drink before holding it out of Stefan's reach. "There's more in the fridge…"

* * *

Several beers and hours later the apartment lay silent. Empty bottles sat on the coffee table, whilst cushions and items of clothing lay scattered across the floor. The door to her bedroom was slightly open, enough for some light from the lounge lamp to filter in. He was asleep, his arm draping loosely over her waist as she pressed her back against his chest, sleep overcoming her too. What had they done?

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Six weeks later saw the arrival of another appointment at the clinic for Caroline, Stefan and Elena. There had been little communication between them all for the last 6 weeks; Caroline was sure Stefan must have gotten through to Elena.

Caroline parked her car, already annoyed it had taken her so long to find a spot, if that and the rest of the morning was anything to go by, the day didn't bode well. She sighed as she turned off the ignition and glanced around. Stefan and Elena were already there by the looks of it. She should have known really; they were always on time or early.

"Caroline!" Elena was standing with a smile on her face (one which made Caroline feel quite uneasy), waving boldly by the entrance "Caroline over here…" She called again, steeping closer as Caroline locked her car.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly back at Elena, trying to avoid Stefan's gaze. "Hi…"

Elena hugged her and Caroline froze, it was awkward and uncomfortable and completely unnatural for Elena to be doing such a thing. "It's so good to see you Caroline, how are you?"

Caroline nodded despite how forced Elena's question seemed "I'm good thank you, a little tired but who isn't when studying for exams" She joked trying (and failing) to diffuse some of the tension.

They stood in silence near the entrance, all three of them doing anything but look at each other in case they made eye contact and had to make more uneasy conversation.

Stefan looked at his watch and broke the silence "We should get in there…" he said opening the door for the two women. Elena walked through, but Caroline held back a little "After you…" Stefan said letting Caroline through before himself. She mumbled a quite 'thank you' before returning to silence.

After signing in, they sat in the waiting room in tense silence, the usual conversation lost in the awkwardness.

"Caroline Forbes?"

Caroline stood as her name was called, Elena wishing her luck as always. Caroline nodded and sighed, she wanted to get this over with quickly so she could go home and get away from the situation.

"Hello Caroline, how are you today?" the doctor greeted her with a smile

"I'm good. Still not pregnant" she said sadly "I think Stefan and Elena are getting irritated with me and I'm getting frustrated with myself too if I'm honest."

"Well we can't be having that can we? I'm sure Stefan and Elena understand these things take time. I can check to see if there are any underlying problems, but I'm sure there isn't." The doctor informed her. "Why don't we start like usual and I'll do an examination before we move onto the procedure?"

"Ok"

"I'll let you get ready, just let me know when you're done and I'll come through"

Caroline went to get herself ready, much like she'd done the previous few times she had been here. She tensely lay back on the bed and sighed "I'm ready"

The doctor drew the curtain back and smiled softly at her young patient "Relax for me Caroline…" she began her examination and as usual was finished within a few minutes. "Can you pop your legs up for me Caroline please?"

Doing as she was asked, she moved her legs into the stirrups "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine Caroline; I'd like to do an internal ultrasound if that's ok? It shouldn't uncomfortable, I'd just like a better view of your uterus."

The tension returned to Caroline's body, for the first time in this process she felt scared "Are you sure there's not anything wrong?"

"I'm sure" The doctor said "Can we go ahead?"

"Okay…"

The doctor smiled gently, talking Caroline through what she was doing as she inserted the ultrasound. She looked at the screen and pressed several keys on the board. "I don't think we'll be needing to do another insemination today Caroline" She told her gently

"What? why?" her words were shaky, laced with nerves and fear

Caroline glanced at the screen as it was turned towards her "You're pregnant Caroline. I'd say about 5 or 6 weeks, if you look here…" She pointed to the centre of the screen "You can see the baby beginning to form"

"I'm pregnant?"

The doctor smile brightly "You are."

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, looking at the screen in amazement. 6 weeks pregnant. "I think Stefan and Elena would probably like to see this…if that's ok?"

"Of course, I'll let you cover up a little more and I'll go and get them" She informed her.

Stefan and Elena were sat in the waiting room, staring at the room where Caroline had gone, when the door opened.

"Stefan, Elena; Caroline would like to see you" The doctor told them

The couple shared a glance and stood up "Is everything ok?" Stefan asked as they moved into the room.

"You should ask Caroline"

Stefan and Elena both looked at Caroline who was now a little more covered on the bed "Caroline?"

She turned to them both and pointed towards the screen "Congratulations, I'm pregnant"

Elena was instantly in Stefan's arms, crying with joy. His arms looped around her as he looked over her shoulder at Caroline. His mouth was dry, words had disappeared, he caught Caroline's gaze but she quickly looked away.

"We're having a baby Stefan" Elena cried "a baby…"

Stefan kissed her forehead, still a little in shock "I know. It's amazing"

"Why don't we let Caroline get redressed and we can discuss what's going to happen next?" The doctor asked, although it was more like an order. She ushered them all from the room and went to sort out Caroline.

Five minutes later, Stefan re-entered the room, Caroline was sat on the bed, tying her hair up. "Sorry…I can go, the doctor said you were ready"

"It's fine. I'm all done." She said "where's Elena?"

"She's Calling her work; she wants the rest of the day off." He said "Caroline, about what happened the other week…"

She raised her eyebrows "What about it? You we drunk…so was I" She added

"I don't want Elena to find out, we've finally sorted through everything and are in a really good place right now and now you're pregnant" he said a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I get it. I won't rock the boat, I'm not exactly proud of what we did either." She said and handed him a card that the doctor had given her "I'm six weeks pregnant Stefan" it took a while for him to understand what she was telling him, but when it hit, he looked at Caroline with questioning eyes. "I don't think Elena should know how this baby was really conceived do you?"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the 8th day in a row Caroline sat on the tiled floor, her face looking at white porcelain as she hovered over the toilet just in case she had to throw up…again. She was now ten weeks pregnant and was beginning to feel pregnant too. She had no energy and spent most of her time on the bathroom floor throwing up anything that she'd eaten.

"Caroline hurry the hell up! You've been in there ages again, I need to use the good mirror!" Valerie hammered on the door over and over until Caroline forced herself to open it. "you took your sweet time."

"I can't help it Valerie I'm pregnant, I don't intentionally spend my time vomiting ever hour god sends." She mumbled, walking into the kitchen and taking a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water and taking a slow sip. Her eyes began to fill with tears for no apparent reason, another joy of being pregnant she'd found. Her phone went off on the table and yet again it was Elena. If she thought she was bad when she was getting pregnant, she thought wrong! She was so, so much worse now. There were at least 2 texts every hour, Caroline understood that Elena was excited but honestly, the text messages were far from pleasant. They were actually quite demanding and degrading.

Another rush of tears flooded her eyes as she read the text:

 _Don't forget you have an appointment at the clinic today._

"Like I could forget with you reminding me every two bloody minutes!" she yelled at the phone, slamming it on the table, as she heard footsteps behind her.

"I hope that wasn't aimed at me" His voice sounded

She turned to see Stefan smiling awkwardly with a small grin, Caroline didn't return the smile and frowned in his direction, making sure he knew she wasn't pleased with his presence. "Why are you here and how did you get in?"

"Good morning to you too." He said bluntly "You have an appointment today, Elena said she'd told you I would pick you up and your roommate let me in. Quite a character isn't she?"

"If you mean she's a bitch then yes." She said bluntly.

"Okayyyy…" Stefan said trying to ease the building tension "I take it the two of you don't get on?"

"Oh no, we're best of friends, we paint each other's nails and share secrets and everything" she said mockingly.

"and you're being sarcastic. Ok, maybe I should just wait in the car for you…" Stefan said, clearly a little scared of her mood. She shrugged her shoulders and then wiped at her eyes again, something Stefan noticed. "Are you crying?"

"No…" her words said one thing but her appearance and actions said another as she took some tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you" Stefan said cautiously, although he didn't quite know what he was apologising for. "Caroline?"

"Sorry…it's me and these stupid hormones! I haven't slept for three days because Valerie has had her friends around and they are so noisy. Then I've been cleaning up after them, studying and all of this between running to and from the bathroom to vomit. I'm all over the place." Her hand flew up to cover her face "And now I'm crying and making a fool out of myself in front of you when we really need to be talking about what happened between us and why we've ignored it for nearly three months"

Stefan took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders "Breathe." He told her "Forget about everything else right now and focus on here and now. You go and get what you need and we can talk in the car." He told her, Caroline nodded as she went to the room Stefan recognised as her bedroom and reappeared with her hand bag and a jacket.

* * *

They sat in the waiting room of the clinic again, Caroline reading a magazine that had caught her interest, whilst Stefan seemed to be having a difficult conversation over text.

"Just go and call her" Caroline said, her eyes not leaving the magazine "I know it's Elena and she's probably making up more excuses and demanding a list of things for you to do and not to do."

Stefan rolled his eyes "She's running late at work that's all"

Caroline scoffed "When is she not? I don't care if she's here or not. I don't really care if you are to be honest, I'm just doing what I got to do so I can give you a healthy baby and get my money."

"This really is just a business deal to you isn't it?" He asked

Caroline lowered the magazine and looked at him though her lashes "well what else is it? That's what I see it as because that's what it is. Why? what do you see it as?" she questioned, folding the magazine as she turned more to him. She wanted to know what his answer was. "Come on, what do you see this is?"

He hesitated a few seconds "I don't know. A deal between friends. I guess I never really thought about it, it's strange being here with you, knowing you are pregnant with my baby…mine and yours" he added "and then in a few months' time, that'll be it. We'll probably never see you again and our child will legally be mine and Elena's"

"That's the entire point of this arrangement. You and Elena wanted a child that was biologically yours, I'm giving that to you. It's very black and white." She said firmly, but there was an edge to her voice that seemed to be trying to convince herself of what she'd said.

"Why is it so easy for you? You deal with it so …clinically"

"Because it is!" she said a little louder "Look, this has all been discussed before, I'm doing everything that was asked of me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep making things awkward" she said

"Who said I was making it awkward?" he smirked "I don't feel awkward"

"Just stop ok? Please? I'm hormonal enough as it is, I don't need you messing with my head any more than you already have" The words had left her mouth before she had even realised, she looked at Stefan to see if he'd heard her- it was clear he had. But after feeling a little guilty for quizzing her, he let the subject lie.

They spent another 5 minutes waiting to be called into their appointment, in which time Caroline had fallen to sleep. Her eyes had been slowly closing, head falling closer and closer to Stefan's shoulder by the second. She was lying with her cheek against his shoulder, her arm pressed against his.

"Caroline Forbes?"

Stefan raised his hand to indicate their presence and looked apologetically at the girl sleeping on his shoulder as he began to wake her up.

"Caroline…Caroline, come on." His voice was soft but loud enough to elicit a grumble from Caroline.

"No…"

"It's your appointment" He whispered in her ear, narrowly missing her hand as it batted at him. She sat up groggily and then stood quickly.

Everything around her began to spin, her eyes went fuzzy. She had enough vision in her peripheral to reach for Stefan's arm and grasp it tightly.

"Caroline?" he asked concerned, looking at her with a worried expression as he supported her weight.

"Just dizzy" she said softly "Happens sometimes." She assured him "Just let me hold your arm" she said gripping tighter to his bicep with both hands.

"Of course, come on we'll go slow."

* * *

They left the clinic half an hour later, Caroline having been prescribed tablets for her blood pressure and the morning sickness. They were currently parked up at a gas station so Stefan could fill the car.

He hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the clinic. It had been a very successful appointment, the scan had been very clear, so the midwife was able to get a good image of the baby to show them. Caroline had cried, a little overwhelmed, but was soon assured everything was normal and crying (a lot) was all part of pregnancy. She wasn't completely surprised when Stefan shed a tear too, it was after all, his baby too. She hoped he would share it with Elena when he got home and showed the same emotion he had done in front of her.

Stefan climbed back into the car and handed Caroline a brown paper bag.

"What's this?"

"Gingerbread." He said "It supposedly helps with the nausea. There's also a newspaper in there, I thought you could maybe look for a new apartment" He said tentatively as he pulled out of the gas station. He concentrated on the road when Caroline didn't speak, but he couldn't help but explain his reasons. "I don't like the idea of you being in your apartment with all those students and late nights, I just thought you might like to move somewhere a bit…quieter. Elena and I can cover the rent for you whilst you're pregnant and with your money you should be able to pay your outstanding rent right?"

"yes, but…"

"So I think it'd be a good idea."

"Well I think it's not your choice." She said firmly "You can't dictate what I do, I appreciate your concern I really do, but I'm fine where I am." She told him softly

"Fine isn't good Caroline. I saw you this morning when you'd been up all night because of the noise, it's not good for you. Can you really tell me you want to spend the next 6 months there? Especially being pregnant too. Climbing 6 flights of stairs when the elevator's broken, up 'til 4am because crazy Dave next door has had a row with his lawnmower."

Caroline giggled "Ok, you may have a point. But it has to be my decision ok? My choice, in my own time"

Stefan nodded "Absolutely."

* * *

"Stefan have you seen my work files? The ones in the green folder that were on the kitchen table?" Elena asked as she marched through the lounge of their house.

"Have you tried on the kitchen table?" He asked dryly knowing for a fact that she hadn't looked. He heard her heels click through to the kitchen "The appointment went well by the way" He shouted through to her "The baby is doing really well. It's a good size"

Elena walked back through with the folder "That's great news. I hope Caroline isn't being unhealthy, it can be so bad for you in pregnancy"

"I'm sure she's not" Stefan said "We should just let her do her thing and we'll do ours" he caught her hand before she walked past "Hey, come here" He pulled on her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa with him "I was thinking today, that maybe you and me could go on a break? Just the two of us…spend some quality time together?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. I'll let you organise it and you just tell me when, my work dates are all on the calendar" she told him, climbing from the sofa

"We got some pictures of the baby today too, look…" he picked up the photo from the table but was interrupted.

"I have a meeting now; it'll probably be a late one so don't wait up" she quickly kissed him on the cheek disappearing out of the door before he could reply.

He stared at the photo before placing it on the table with a sigh. His phone began ringing, the surprise of Caroline's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you busy?" she asked, a few sniffs occurring every few seconds.

"Not at all. Why is everything ok?"

"No. I paid Valarie the rent I owed her and told her I was looking for somewhere else to live so. I got really emotional and upset and Bonnie isn't answering her call and I couldn't think of anyone else" she sobbed.

"Hey it's ok, calm down alright? Where are you?"

"On the college campus. On a bench eating a tub of Chunky monkey" she sniffed

Stefan held back a laugh knowing it would irritate her more. "OK, stay there, I'll come and get you. Just don't do anything stupid ok?"

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline sat on the bench looking around the busy campus, she tried to ignore the giggles and stares as people walked past her, completely unaware of what she was going through. To them, she realised she must look completely ridiculous, crying in broad daylight eating a tub of ice-cream, she was a movie stereo-type right now and the thought of that made her cry a little more. She felt pathetic.

She suddenly felt a presence to her left, she didn't talk, just looked at him as he lifted his arm up around her shoulders. He let her cry, the two of them staring ahead across the grounds. He reached into the paper bag he'd brought with him and pulled out another tub of Ice cream and a spoon. Caroline looked at him with a soft smile "I thought I'd bring my own party" he told her "Are you alright?"

She sighed sitting up straight "Yeah…Chunky monkey helps" She said "Thank you for coming so quickly, I just didn't know who else to call and I didn't want to be on my own…I just had to get out of there…"

Stefan shook his head "It's ok. I like the fact you called Caroline, you need to feel like you can rely on myself and Elena. You do feel that right?"

"Yeah kind of, I mean Elena's always texting and calling and I know how much you care too." Caroline said "In a strange way, it's nice to feel wanted."

"It's not strange" Stefan said "in fact, I think it's pretty normal. I mean everyone wants to be wanted, wants to be loved and cared for." He began, taking a spoon of the ice-cream "My Mom and Dad are great parents, I have an amazing relationship with them, they always showed how much my brother and I were loved and wanted. And I promise I will make sure that's what this baby gets too" he confessed.

Caroline was silent for a little while but continued to stare at Stefan. "I never had that." She whispered quietly. "I've lived on my own since I was 16" She confessed, seeing the surprise on Stefan's face. "My mom was very self-obsessed. I wasn't planned, so I wasn't wanted. My Dad was my idle, I did everything with him. He was a soldier" she told him with a smile "He used to bring back a post card from every place he visited. I still have them in a folder. I was the apple of my Dad's eye and my hero. He and I did everything together, he taught me to ride my bike and how to cook. He taught me to look after myself because he knew one day, he wouldn't be there anymore and I'd have to know." Stefan reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I was 15 when what he said came reality. I came home from school to find two officers on the front porch. They couldn't get hold of mom, so they told me. My Dad had died."

"I'm so sorry, Caroline"

"It's ok, it was some time ago now. He had been ill for some time, cancer apparently and he'd hidden it from me and so had my mom. Dad had wanted to spend his time with me, making sure I was ok and would be ready when he left…and I'm thankful for those months."

"What about your Mom? Surely she was there for you?" Stefan asked

Caroline shook her head, if only he knew. "She wasn't. Mom was all about her Job, in her eyes I was just a mistake she was still paying for. When Dad died, she let everything go. She couldn't cope anymore and alcohol became her ally. She lost her job and used most of the money dad left to go out and drown her sorrows. I decided to do something before things got any worse, so I got out. I got a job, saved up…managed to keep rent on the house up. Then Mom disappeared."

"Caroline…"

"It's ok, really it is. I've not particularly missed her. I've worked hard to make sure I've kept a roof over my head. I moved here when I was 18 and started college, Mom's somewhere in another state, trying to get her act together, she was with my aunt the last I heard." She sighed "So everything you said about being wanted and being loved, I've not known what that feels like for the last 6 years"

Stefan looked at her in wonder, all the things she had been through and she was still standing strong, she was so kind and selfless. The more he looked, the more he realised there was much more to Caroline than what she showed. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that." He said "If it's any consolation, I can see your father taught you well."

Biting her lip to stop another onslaught of tears, Caroline nodded "That means a lot, thank you. Can you promise me something?"

Stefan nodded "Go on…"

"Promise me you'll teach the baby all of the things my dad taught me. Show them they're loved, that he or she is the centre of your world." She said gently

"I promise you Caroline."

Nodding softly, she smiled at him, grateful he'd understood how much it meant to her, just to have that promise. "Sooo, I looked at the apartment listing in the newspaper"

Stefan's eyes brightened "You did? What did you think? Find any you liked the look of?" he asked

"Apart from the ones you'd already sneakily circled?" She smirked "Yes, there's a couple I like the look of actually. I'm going to arrange a viewing for one."

"Yeah? Which one?" he asked

"The second floor one with the little community garden. It was just outside of town"

"I know which one." Stefan nodded "I can come with you to the viewing if you like? I don't mind."

She again smiled at him, he was being so kind to her, it was quite sweet, but at the same time she knew this had to stick to a business relationship. "Thank you for offering, but I think I'd like to go with Bonnie, she's studying real-estate so, y'know she had the knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah of course. If you change your mind the offer's there." He told her, unable to hide the fact he was a little disappointed. The sound of his phone drew them away from the awkwardness. He took it from his pocket "It's Elena…Hello…Not right now, why?" Caroline watched as he ran his hand across his face and sighed "Well no I'm not particularly happy about it Elena, but it's your job you can't help it can you? better you do it now than when the baby's here…yeah ok, bye"

"Everything ok?" Caroline asked

"Depends what you consider ok. Elena's going to do an overnight shift at work and then she's going away tomorrow for a month on a business trip." He sighed

"Wow and you're ok with that? I wouldn't be if my wife left for a month when we were starting a family."

"No I'm not ok with it, but like I said to her…it's better now than when the baby's here…god sorry, I don't know why im telling you this. I'm paying you to be a surrogate not my therapist" he laughed

Caroline smiled too "Well I guess it comes with the territory."

"I guess so." He placed the lid on his ice cream and placed it back in the paper bag. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty ice creamed out, I can take you back home if you like?"

She picked up her bag as Stefan stood "Firstly, I will never be ice creamed out, I think this baby has a sweet tooth and secondly; yes please, my bed is calling my name!"

* * *

Four weeks later and Caroline was stood in the doorway to her now old apartment. Things had moved pretty fast from that afternoon with Stefan. The following day, Caroline had visited the new apartment with Bonnie and had fallen in love with it. She signed the agreement of tenancy before they left and waited happily for the call to say she could move in. Despite Stefan and Elena's insistence (mostly Stefan's) Caroline wouldn't let them cover the rent, so instead she found Stefan and Elena had added more money to her payments for the surrogacy. A point she couldn't win on.

As well as progression in moving apartment, the pregnancy was progressing too. She was now 5 months and one week pregnant, she had a bump that was noticeable now and was finally (thank god) over the morning sickness. Everything with the baby was going perfectly, the baby was a good size, and all anomalies had come back clear. The last of Caroline's scans had also given them a very clear view of the baby's gender. It had been originally decided that the gender would be kept a secret, it was Caroline's request as she thought knowing the gender would make her form more bonds with the unborn child. However, when the nurse had asked at the last scan, Caroline surprised herself by telling Stefan he could find out. Of course, he didn't hesitate even though Elena wasn't there and it should have been something they shared. Elena was still on her 'business' trip and was due to arrive home in a days' time.

"That's the last box, Caroline." Bonnie said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Well it has been said" Bonnie laughed, smiling as she saw Stefan appear in the doorway behind Caroline. "Oh look who arrives now the hard work is all done" she joked

Caroline turned to see him "Hi! I didn't expect to see you here, didn't you say your Mom and Dad were in town?" she asked

"They are, and when I told them that you were moving today, they said they wanted to meet you and offered to help...although I see that ship's sailed" He told her "Anyway I've book a table for dinner tonight, you too Bonnie…is that ok? It's on me…"

Bonnie nudged Caroline when she didn't answer "Care, it's free food! We're in" she told Stefan "Ima go give the directions to the van driver" she said excusing herself.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked as Bonnie left "You seem really quiet…"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Her face contorted a little and her had ran soothingly over her bump.

"Caroline?"

"She's kicking." She smiled.

Stefan hovered his hand by her stomach "Can I?"

"Of course…right here" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach in the place where the baby had just kicked. "Do you feel it?"

A huge smile took to Stefan's face "That's amazing…wow…"

"It's her foot" Caroline said

"You can tell?" He asked moving his hands slightly

"Yeah, sometimes; mostly at night, I can see her foot poking out." She laughed as the baby wriggled and Stefan looked shocked "It's ok, it doesn't hurt. I think she knows your voice…"

"You do?"

Caroline nodded "She's more active when you're around" The air grew thicker between them, their faces leaning closer and closer together.

"That's the delivery guy on his way…oh sorry!" Bonnie said interrupting them "We should get going…"

Caroline and Stefan both nodded "Yep…lets go."

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caroline and Bonnie had finally unpacked all of Caroline's belongings and had placed them meticulously in their specified places. It was lucky that the previous owners of the apartment wanted a quick sale, so they left the majority of the furniture for Caroline. The comfy sofa was screaming her name as she walked through the open plan kitchen lounge and flopped back into the cushions; Bonnie following suit in the armchair.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you earlier" Bonnie said, desperate to bring up the topic since they left the old apartment.

"What?" Caroline asked quizzically, although Bonnie suspected she was playing dumb.

"The little moment I walked in on…"

"Oh that" she laughed "That was nothing." She shook her head "You didn't interrupt anything"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow "really? Because from what I saw, it looked like a pretty intimate moment"

"Well it wasn't." Caroline said firmly "The baby was kicking that's all. I put his hand on my belly so he could feel it, just like I would have done if Elena had been there… or even you for that matter. It's his baby Bonnie, he's the parent. Him and Elena" there was an evident sound of disbelief in her own voice as she spoke, something her friend was very aware of.

"I know that, but do you?"

"Of course I do. What are you suggesting Bonnie?" Caroline questioned "That I've changed my mind? That carrying Stefan's baby has made me fall madly in love with him?"

Bonnie shrugged "I don't know, has it?"

"What? No!" she proclaimed "There is nothing going on there"

"You sure? I know you Care, and I can see you have feelings for him!" Caroline went to speak but Bonnie continued, not giving her time to begin ranting excuses and made up reasons. "Do not deny it Forbes, we've been best friends for years. I can read you as easily as I can 'sam I am'. You like Stefan and if I hadn't walked in on the two of you, you would have probably kissed him"

Caroline groaned and threw her head back "I don't like him like that Bonnie, yeah I feel something, but I'm pregnant with his baby, who wouldn't? I care about him like a friend does but that's it."

"Whatever you say." She said in a sing song voice "But my eyes saw what they saw and they saw a guy going goo-goo for you and your pregnant ass nearly kissing him"

"It's the hormones!"

"Stefan have those too does he? Yeah… didn't think so. The guy is falling for you Caroline."

"No he isn't! He's married, happily married well kind of! When I have this baby they'll be a proper family and I'll never see him or her, or the baby every again." She said firmly "That's the deal"

"And deals never get broken right?" Bonnie asked softly sitting down next to Caroline and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Admit it Care, he's going above and beyond for you and it's not just because of the baby, I think he wants you just as much as the child you're carrying" There was silence as Caroline let Bonnies words sink in, her hand moved soothingly over her stomach. "He wants you to meet his parents! God if that doesn't spell it out to you then I don't know what will."

"It was them who wanted to see me!" Caroline defended "I'm having their grandchild; I don't see that to be odd or anything"

"You wouldn't! You're so blinded by him and his blue eyes…"

"Green, he has green eyes actually" Caroline said, gasping a little as she realised what she'd done.

Bonnie stood up "I rest my case Forbes!"

* * *

"Where is she then?" His mom asked as he climbed back into the car.

Stefan shook his head a little "I told you she would be busy moving mom, she's on the way to her new place."

"Well we'll go there then"

"Lilly, sweetheart, give the girl some time." Her husband said from the back of the car.

"I'm just excited. I want to give her a huge hug and thank her for giving us a grandchild" Lilly said

"I know Mom, and you will tonight, I've asked her and her friend out for dinner with us." Lilly's face shone with happiness "Just promise me you'll be…well you won't be all overpowering"

"I won't be; your father will make sure of that will you not Giuseppe?"

"I'm sure I will my dear." He replied "Won't Elena be joining us tonight?" he asked

Stefan shook his head "No, she's out of town on a work trip at the moment." He sighed

"Work trip my ass" His mother said

"Mom!"

"What? I don't like the woman, never have done. And work? She doesn't know the meaning of the word. She's probably in a penthouse sipping Mai-Tai's"

Stefan rolled his eyes "Thanks for that image Mom. Elena works hard, she's working now so she can be around more when the baby's born."

Lilly scoffed "She should stay on her business trip."

"Please Mom enough, ok? Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening. Caroline has lots of scans she can show you, we had a 3D scan done recently too." He grinned, pulling off from some traffic lights "Caroline says she thinks she looks like me. She doesn't, she looks like Caroline, you can tell so much from the scan. Caroline has a proper button noes and you can see the baby has it too…"

Stefan glanced at his Mom and then Dad who nodded "She? You decided to find out the gender then?"

"Got that hint then?" He asked "Yeah we did, A little baby girl. She's going to be so beautiful…just wait until you meet Caroline and you'll see why." He said still smiling.

"You have a lot to say about this Caroline, it's all good too." Lilly began "It sounds as though she's the one who you're going to be raising the baby with"

"Well she isn't." His voice sounded almost disappointed "Caroline is amazing, and doing such an incredible thing for Elena and I but that's all.

"Hmm…If you insist. I know you my son, that's a look of love on your face."

* * *

The evening had been in one word: awkward. The initial atmosphere was so tense you could cut the air with a knife and still not get any relief. Lilly and Giuseppe were really pleased to meet Caroline and showed a lot of interest (probably too much) in her life and the pregnancy. By the time for dessert, Caroline made her excuses along with Bonnie, proclaiming she was tired and needed to sleep as she had an early lecture in the morning. They said their goodbye's and quickly fled the restaurant. Stefan gave his mother a lecture of her own and sent a very apologetic text message to Caroline. He took his parents to their hotel for the evening and set off to his own home- finally.

* * *

He approached the front door and pushed the key into the lock, opening it to see the lights were on inside and a several suitcases lay against the wall. He walked in and shut the door with a slam "Elena? Is that you?" As he walked through the lounge he found the brunette sat on the sofa "Hey, I didn't think you would be home until tomorrow."

"Yeah there was a change of plan" She sighed "Stefan there's something I have to tell you…"

Stefan frowned "Is everything ok?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and sighed "I'm moving out." She said firmly, very little emotion in her voice.

"What?"

"I'm moving out" She said standing up and handing her house key to Stefan "I'll have someone collect the rest of my things by the end of the week."

"I don't understand…" Stefan began, watching her as she approached the front door and pulled the handle up on one of the suitcases. "why are you doing this? What about us? The baby?"

"I've been having an affair Stefan!" She shouted, closing her eyes as she confessed.

"How long?"

"8 months." She whispered "It's a guy from work his name…"

He shook his head "I don't want to know. Just get out Elena"

"Stefan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…this isn't what I want anymore…" she said sliding the ring from her finger and setting it on the counter. She leant across and kissed his cheek softly "You'll make a wonderful father."

Stefan watched as she gave a final smile and left, the door closing behind her.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a couple of days after Elena had left and the apartment had very little trace of her left, it was like she had never been there. Stefan would find the odd hair tie or bobby pin that reminded him she had been there, but everything else had gone.

He had been trying to get his head around everything the last few days, trying to pinpoint where and when it had gone wrong and he couldn't find that specific point, which made him think, were they ever right? Or had it been wrong from the beginning?

Stefan was yet to inform Caroline of Elena's departure, he knew she had to know, but the longer she didn't know, the longer Stefan could still believe the arrangement between them would continue. If Caroline knew the truth, if she knew Elena was no longer in the picture, she had every right to change her mind about the arrangement. He had been so consumed by dealing with Elena leaving he had started to ignore any form of contact from anyone. His phone hadn't been answered for days and was now laying with 1% battery on the kitchen counter.

He was just about to do some work when the front door sounded, the person on the other side seemingly inpatient and eager to get an answer. "Alright, alright, I'm coming" he called moving over to the door and opening it. "Caroline?"

"You are alive then?" She questioned waddling inside the apartment, taking a large book bag from her shoulder.

"Hello to you too. Are you ok?" He frowned seeing the rosy tint to her cheeks

"No I'm not ok. I've just walked up god knows how many steps to get up here because the elevator was broken" She took a deep breath in and sighed

"Caroline! Why didn't you just call me huh?" Stefan asked

"I did. 47 times" she said bluntly "You've been dodging my calls."

Stefan ran his hand over his face "It's not just your calls, Caroline. I haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Apparently so. What's got you in such a funk anyway? You haven't shaved, I'm pretty sure you haven't been to work considering you're in sweats and to be honest, you look like you haven't showered for days" she looked him up and down "you don't smell great either"

"Thanks Caroline, barge into my home and insult me." He said looking at her "Is that all you came here to do? Because that is the last thing I need!"

Caroline frowned "What's wrong with you? Have I don't something to upset you because it sure as hell feels like I have. And for the record, no I didn't come to insult you, I came to ask you if you wanted to go to some Lamaze classes with me. But you obviously don't want to know so…" Caroline pushed herself up grabbing her bag.

"Caroline wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so off with you, you haven't done anything and you don't deserve it." He began "I'd love to go to Lamaze class with you"

"Really?" Caroline asked, her voice unable to hide the happiness.

Stefan nodded "Really" he confirmed.

"You have to shower first" she told him

Stefan frowned, sniffing under his arm "Do I really small that bad?"

Caroline nodded, her nose wrinkling a little "It's kinda rank"

Stefan laughed "Ok. I'll shower, when's your class?"

"In two hours, you don't need to come if you don't want to" she said shyly, looking at the floor before meeting his eyes.

"I just said I wanted to didn't I? make yourself comfortable, help yourself to a drink. I won't be long"

Caroline sat as Stefan disappeared out of the room. She sat with her hands on her bump, popping her lips together in boredom. She stood up wondering around the room before heading to the kitchen. She took a can of soda from the fridge and began searching for a straw- with no luck. "Stefan do you have any straws…" She yelled pulling open the last draw "Doesn't matter I got…" She frowned as she picked up a ring from the draw. She was sure it was Elena's. It was definitely Elena's, she remembered it, thinking how beautiful it was. But why was it in the draw?

Caroline turned to see Stefan standing behind her, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"She left me." He said, as if he knew what she was going to ask. "She was having an affair."

Caroline gasped, her hand flying to her mouth "I'm sor…"

Stefan shook his head "No. please, don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Elena and I have been having troubles for a while, we thought a baby would be the answer to our problems, give us something to focus on but…"

"But it did the opposite" Caroline whispered, Stefan nodding in response.

"I was going to tell you" He began "But I didn't know what to say, because in all of this you're the one in the middle, you and our little girl…your little girl" He corrected "You have every right to change your mind and not go through with the deal. I wouldn't blame you…"

"Nothing's changed." Caroline said quickly "She's still your baby and she will still be going to you."

"What?"

"We have a deal Stefan; this is your baby. I don't care if it's you and someone else or just you. This baby is your DNA, and I know you'll be a brilliant Dad to her" Caroline smiled

"Where does this leave you?" Stefan asked

"What do you mean?"

"You're the baby's Mom Caroline, biologically… on paper. Things are different now Elena isn't involved. There's no needed for adoption papers and all the legalities" He said softly stepping forward and placing his hand on her belly "You and I both know how we conceived this baby…"

"Yeah through a drunken mistake!"

Stefan shook his head "I wasn't that drunk and neither were you, we both knew what we were doing. We've been pretending there isn't anything between us Caroline and it's gone on for too long, We're having a baby"

She shook her hand "No Stefan, you are." She stepped away from him and picked her bag up again "This was a bad idea coming here. Forget I came…"

"I can't" Stefan admitted, he stepped forward and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead "Please stay, stay and we can sort through this."

"There's nothing to sort" She said softly and element of sadness in her voice.

"There is when I'd really like you to be involved in raising the baby."

His words caught her off guard causing her to let out a small laugh "Stefan I'm still in College. I'm only 21. I have things I want to achieve, dreams of being an author. My life isn't stable to raise a baby, that was the whole reason for me agreeing to this in the first place; so I could get money to make my life stable."

"You can still finish College, you wouldn't need to worry about stability. You know how much I want to be a father Caroline…"

"And you're still getting that. You get your daughter…"

"Our daughter" He said

"Stop saying that! She isn't mine, I'm her birth mother that's all."

"That's a lie and you know it. I know you've bonded with her, and I know when the time comes, you won't be able to let her go."

"oh please!" Caroline scoffed "How do you know that?"

"I know because she is part of you and part of me and no matter how much you deny it, to me, to Bonnie, to yourself…you feel something for me and you aren't going to be able to let that go."

 **To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Life was one huge confusion right now for Caroline Forbes. She was 8 months pregnant with a baby she wasn't supposed to keep. She was studying more than humanly possible and all the time was trying not to fall apart and keep everything as normal as it could be. But 'normal' wasn't a word in her vocabulary right now, how could it be with everything that was going on?

She was currently sat in a lecture on classics, staring into thin air as she tried to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to be in the class anymore, she just wanted to be in her bed asleep.

"Miss Forbes" Her name was called several times "Miss Forbes?"

Caroline looked up to see her lecturer and the majority of students staring in her direction. She was a rabbit caught in headlights, completely in a world of her own. "Sorry…I was just…"

"you were just having a nice little day dream. where were you? a nice little beach in Florida? Hawaii maybe?" The lecturer began "Is my lecture that boring that you have to envisage yourself somewhere else?"

"No, of course not." She said quickly "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"All of which should be left outside the door before you enter my lecture. Now would you be so kind as to answer the question you were initially asked?"

"I didn't hear you, sir; could you repeat it please?"

The lecturer shook his head mumbling something about wasting his time "I asked if you agreed with the following statement: Romeo falls in love too easily. Do you agree? What are your opinions?" He asked, glaring at her with eyes so fiery Caroline felt she was going to ignite.

After pausing for a few seconds, and tapping her pen thoughtfully on the wooden desk she smiled to herself. "It depends as what you consider to be 'too quickly' is it a day? A month? Some might even consider it a year, but to answer the question I do agree yes. In act 2, one of the characters; Friar Lawrence voices his opinion that Romeo falls in love to quickly, I think Romeo loves the idea of being in love more than actually being in love." Caroline frowned for a second and spoke again "He seemed to move on to Juliet very quickly after Rosaline too, which suggests that he maybe does fall in love too quickly. That doesn't mean he isn't in love though…" she sighed as if she was about to contradict herself. "He might fall quickly but it doesn't mean it isn't real, you can't undermine his love just because it happened quickly" she said "It might have started out as lust but it turned into love…that's what Romeo and Juliet is all about after all, isn't it?" she asked

"Well it seems you do have some ideas when you pay attention Miss Forbes" The lecturer said, not quite sure how to respond to Caroline's excellent response.

The lecturer started up again, asking questions and discussing scenes from the book, but once again Caroline zoned out. Everything that she had just said, summed up what she was feeling about Stefan. How could he like her that quickly? in her eyes a year was too short to find out you loved someone- at least that's what she told herself. It had definitely been lust between the two of them to begin with, particularly on that drunken night… but surely it hadn't changed into love? It can't have done…

Caroline felt a small movement in her stomach, followed by a big uncomfortable feeling as the baby moved. She rubbed her bump gently where the baby was kicking "Settle down, little one…" she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. "You are too big to do gymnastics in there now…"

One of the girls in the lecture next to Caroline smiled at her "Does it hurt?" She asked politely

"Not so much hurt, just uncomfortable"

"It could really see your belly moving then. I wasn't staring sorry, it was just really obvious" She said

"It's ok" Caroline nodded "I'm a whale it's hard not to notice me, but baby is very active today. The only issue is that she's getting bigger and there's not much room anymore so she kicks against whatever she can lay her foot into"

"It's really cool" The girl said, Caroline thought her name was Sophie but she wasn't sure. "Are you coming to the library? A few of us are going to get coffee and study, you are more than welcome to join us"

It was the first time Caroline had been asked to join a study group, the gesture almost making her cry. "Thank you so much, that'd be really ni…Oh sorry" She reached for her phone on the desk as it rang, sighing as she saw it was Stefan... again. She knew she had to answer it at some point "I'm really sorry I have to take this."

"It's fine, we'll be in the library if can make it"

Caroline nodded before answering her phone and navigating to the exit "Hello…"

"Caroline." Stefan greeted "Thank you for finally answering, I was beginning to think you had changed your number or something."

"Well I can't keep ignoring you" She sighed "what did you want?"

"Can we meet up later? I'd really like to clear the air and make sure we're on the same page" He asked "I know you probably don't want to but we need to get things sorted, you're due to give birth in just under a month."

"you don't need to remind me Stefan, I know" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm really tired and don't want to go anywhere, so you can come to mine."

"Ok, thank you. What time?" he asked

"I'm just leaving college now, so give me half an hour to get back." She told him glancing at her watch as she made her way to the car.

"That's fine. Do you need me to bring anything?"

She really wanted to reply with "your estranged wife" but instead she remained silent shaking her head "No, I'll leave the door open for you"

* * *

Stefan made his way to Caroline's about 45 minutes later. He was preparing his apology in his head as he was driving, but came to the conclusion he didn't actually want to apologise. He meant every word he said. He wanted Caroline. Looking across to his passenger seat, he saw the bunch of flowers and the gift bag of clothes he'd got for Caroline, he really wanted to try and not screw things up, if he hadn't already done so that is.

Arriving at her apartment, Stefan parked up and got the elevator to her floor, it was only two floor up but the elevator was quicker and he needed to get this over with. Reaching her apartment, he pushed the door, finding it open just like she had said. "Caroline?" he called out as he stepped into the apartment, placing the flowers and gift bag down on the side table when he got no response.

Looking around he saw shoes neatly lined by the door, her bag hanging on a peg about them, she was definitely home. "Caroline, where are you?" he tried again, frowning when he could hear something from the bathroom. As he listened closer he could hear the sound of the shower running, but there were no other sounds to suggest Caroline was in there too.

He knocked on the door before opening it with caution. The room was full of steam, the mirror fogged up so much, you couldn't see anything in it. As some of the steam cleared, he was able to Caroline. It was the last thing he wanted to see though. She was on the floor passed out, a trickle of blood down her leg, as well as in a puddle on the floor. He stepped into the shower not caring he was getting wet and turned off the water, sitting on the floor next to Caroline. He pulled a towel from the side and lay it over her, trying to get her dry "Come on Caroline, wake up…come on"

There was no response from Caroline, even as he pulled her dressing gown around her, she made no reaction. He quickly called for an ambulance knowing the situation was bad. He held her hand tightly and continued to try and warm her up. As he moved his hand across her stomach, he felt movement through the fabric of her dressing gown. "Your ok baby girl…you just hold on in there ok? Just hold on…"

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hospitals were awful places, you were hardly ever going to a hospital for something good, the only one exception was having a baby, but now even that had been made in to an experience Stefan would rather forget.

It had been 20 minutes since the ambulance had arrived and taken Caroline to the hospital, 20 minutes of pacing and waiting running through every possible scenario in his head. Stefan had finally taken a seat in an uncomfortable plastic chair opposite the room Caroline had been taken into. He could hear other people on the ward laughing and crying with joy as their babies came into the world. The sound would usually be quite a warming sound, but in the given situation, it did anything but warm him. His head rested in his hands as his leg bounced in frustration and anticipation. He had no idea what was going on.

The paramedics had been very coy with what they told him which didn't comfort him in the slightest, he wanted to be told the truth, no matter how painful it might be to hear. He couldn't get the image of Caroline out of his head. She wasn't moving, was pale and cold and had bright red blood running down her leg, it stood out so much more against her pale skin. The paramedics had tried to wake her up but much like Stefan's attempts it was to no avail. They connected her to wires, hooked her up to machines and pumped her with drugs that were supposedly to help boost the baby's lungs if they had to deliver early. Stefan didn't even want to entertain the thought. Caroline had done this incredible thing and along the way he had fallen for her. He needed them both to be ok.

Stefan was so involved in his own thoughts he didn't notice as Bonnie came rushing down the corridor. "Stefan…" She called running the last few steps towards him as he stood up and gave her a slight hug. "What's happened? how is she? I came as soon as I got your message…"

"Right now I know about as much as you do. No one will tell me anything and they won't let me see her…" He took a shaky breath and ran his hands across his face, trying to push the bubbling emotions down. "I'd arranged to meet her at her apartment to talk things through…" He looked at Bonnie "I guess she told you what happened between us?" he asked

"She did, but it was obvious from the get go that you two had something. She told me you want her to be involved with the baby, with you?"

"I did, I still do…Caroline means so much to me and not just because of what she agreed to do for Elena and I. I got to know her and fell for her. I know it's not ideal but…"

Bonnie frowned at him "Not ideal? I can't think of anything more ideal. You're the baby's Dad, Care is the baby's Mom…you two had sex and got the result you wanted. It's pretty ideal to me"

"Caroline told you about us sleeping together?"

"No, but I suspected, and you just confirmed it" Bonnie shrugged "Look I wont lie and say I was 100% on board with her doing this, because I wasn't. I tried to warn her off, I know Caroline and she is made to be a mother, there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to carry a baby for 9 months and then give it away. It's just not here" Bonnie shook her head "But she was sure she would do it, so she agreed. Then I met you and I knew if she was going to do this for anyone it would be you, but then I watched the two of you and I knew she like you and you liked her a lot more than either of you should."

"I didn't mean to fall for her" Stefan said "It's just…Elena and I had a lot of problems and things weren't right. Caroline and I developed a friendship, we went to scans together, midwife appointments, we found out the baby's gender together. My Mom pointed out my feelings for Caroline, she realised, probably even before I did. And through all of this, Elena was 'working' but really she had been cheating on me… for a long time actually and then she left. I told Caroline and told her that Elena had left and that I'd like her to be part of the baby's life, and I did for that moment, just mean she could be known as Mom if she wanted to be. But then I realised I shouldn't lie to her and I told her what I really meant…"

"and Caroline didn't take it well" Bonnie sighed

"Yeah she was determined to keep this all as a 'deal'" He sighed "I tried calling her and she ignored me, but finally answered and agreed to meet me at her apartment. She'd left the door open for me like always, I called out to her but she didn't answer. I found her passed out in the bathroom, the shower was on, she was in her dressing gown and had blood down her legs and on the floor…god knows how long she'd been there."

Bonnie bit her lip to stop herself crying and placed her hand gently on Stefan's shoulder. "If anyone can get through this it's Caroline Forbes…" she said firmly "How long have you been here?"

"About 45minutes now I think."

Bonnie was about to reply when the door to Caroline's room opened and a doctor came out "Relatives of Caroline Forbes?"

Both Stefan and Bonnie stood up, "Yeah I'm the baby's Dad and this is Caroline's best friend. How is she? And the baby?"

"Shall we sit?" The doctor ushered them both to the seats again "Did any of Caroline's midwife appointments indicate there was a risk of preeclampsia?" He asked

"No, not as far as I know why? Is that what this is?"

"It could be, but it's not that simple. Caroline's placenta has ruptured, which means the lining of the placenta has separated from the uterus. Caroline's case is quite serious and so we've had to take precautions immediately. We're currently prepping Caroline for an emergency C-section"

"What no" Stefan said "That's not what she wanted…"

"Unfortunately we have little choice, both Caroline and the baby's lives are in danger. The baby's heart rate is slowing to dangerous levels; we need to deliver now or we could lose them both." He explained

The door to Caroline's room opened a nurse stepping out "Dr…"

"Excuse me…" the doctor rushed back into the room, where a mixture of different of sounds and orders could be heard.

"What's going? Where are you taking her?" Stefan asked as they began to wheel Caroline from the room.

"Caroline has had another bleed, if we want to save them, we need to move now."

* * *

They watched the clock in the waiting room tick by. Second by second, minuet but minuet. Stefan and Bonnie had now been joined by his Mom and Dad, the four of them sat in silence.

As the first hour passed Stefan's nerves became even more destroyed "Is it supposed to take this long?" he asked, not particularly expecting anyone to answer.

"I'm not sure love," Lilly began "these things take time. Just as long as they're both ok though right?"

"Yeah…I just hate waiting. I just need to know something, anything."

"I'm sure we'll hear soon" She said glancing at the door as it opened and a young nurse stepped in.

"Mr Salvatore?" Stefan looked at her immediately "Would you like to come and meet your daughter?"

Lilly, Bonnie and Giuseppe all sighed in relief, letting out heavy breaths.

"She's ok?" Stefan asked

"Why don't you come and see for yourself? She's nice and healthy, a little small but it's to be expected" she informed him

"And Caroline?"

"Surgery went well, she's in recovery. I'll let you know when you can see her, but firstly baby is waiting."

He looked at his Parents, who nodded reassuringly. He nodded his head too and smiled "Lead the way then…"

They walked down a long corridor, stopping in a private room. The nurse pushed the door open and held it for Stefan "Take a seat, we'll bring her in for you." Stefan waited patiently, looking around the cream room. He was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the sound of crying. His heart stopped as his eyes met with the baby in the nurse's arms. "Met your Daddy, baby girl…" she said placing her in Stefan's arms.

His eye's filled with tears as he held his daughter for the first time. "It's little one…it's ok" he soothed as her cries softened. He had never felt a feeling like it before, he couldn't explain it. "And everything's ok?"

The nurse nodded "Hmm hum, she's a little fighter, like a said she's small but apart from that she's pretty healthy. We'll obviously keep an eye on her the next few days to make sure no infections develop, but really she's doing great."

Stefan nodded "Hear that little one? You're going to be fine." He said softly, really looking at her features. He had been right when he'd said she would have Caroline's looks. Just as the scan images had shown, she had Caroline's nose, pretty much Caroline's everything. Her hair was a soft brown colour, falling in little wisps under the little hat she had on. The smile on his face was beaming and he knew it would be there for some time yet, as long as Caroline pulled through- life would be good.

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been 2 days, 7 hours and 34 minutes since baby Salvatore had been born. She was still in hospital, being kept under observation for reassurance but all things considered, she was doing fantastically well. Stefan sat in the chair next to Caroline's bed in the private room, his arms were folded across his chest as he brokenly slept. He didn't sleep for more than half an hour at a time, he was always interrupted by someone coming in to check on Caroline or one of the nurses bringing the baby to him. He hadn't left the hospital since he arrived almost three days prior, to be honest he had hardly left the room.

Caroline's surgery had been difficult, despite what the nurse had told him. Overall it had gone well, but in reality it was complicated. The placental abruption had cause a much larger bleed than expected, which took a lot of stemming. Once the baby had been delivered, Caroline had haemorrhaged. Luckily she was still in theatre when it happened so the doctors were able to act quickly and stop the bleed- ultimately saving Caroline's life. And that's why Stefan hadn't left the room, he couldn't even entertain the idea of Caroline not making it. He needed her to be ok, he needed her to meet their daughter, even if Caroline refused to acknowledge she was a mother, Stefan needed her to have the chance to meet their baby.

There was a gentle knock on the door that stirred Stefan from his sleep, he stretched and opened his eyes finding his Mom in the doorway holding the baby. "You need to go home Stefan"

"Hi to you too Mom." He rolled his eyes "I don't want to go home. I need to stay here" he told her "I want to stay here."

"And what about when you can take the baby home huh? What are you going to do then?" she asked sitting into the chair next to him and handing the baby to him.

Stefan kissed his daughter's forehead "Morning baby girl…oh that was a big yawn wasn't it? Yes, it was…"

"Stefan? Please, you can't ignore me every time I ring the subject up" Lilly said, staring at him with her stern eyes, the ones as a child he was always so scared of.

He sighed heavily "I don't know Mom ok? I'm taking each day as it comes and that's it. I have nothing prepared. I mean she's nearly three days old and she doesn't even have a name yet."

Lilly placed her hand on his shoulder and glanced toward Caroline "I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be son, but right now, your daughter is the most important thing in your life. A name isn't as important as a crib for her to sleep in and clothes for her to wear"

"I don't know what to do Mom" Stefan said softly.

"Your father and I are here to help, you know that, you just have to ask us to help" Lilly admitted "You really need to go home, just for half an hour at least. You need to shower and change your clothes. Make yourself look presentable."

"I don't want to lea…"

"Leave Caroline I know." She interrupted, Stefan turning to the door as Bonnie and his Father walked in. "We're all in this together ok? Bonnie and your father are going to stay here with Caroline and the baby, and I am going to drive you home! Where I can make sure you have a shower and eat something that doesn't come from a vending machine!"

Stefan looked at his daughter in his arms, he knew he needed to get his act together, she needed him too. He nodded once and handed the baby to Bonnie "Her names Lucy" Stefan said gently

Bonnie looked up at him nodded "Caroline's Middle name"

"It feels right" Stefan said "look after them both"

* * *

It was almost an hour after Stefan had left when Bonnie and Giuseppe were ushered from the room that became flooded with several different people. Giuseppe was about to call his son, when he appeared down the corridor. He looked better than he had done when he left, but that quickly changed as he noticed the panic in Caroline's room.

"What's happening?" he asked in horror as nurses rushed Caroline's bed from the room. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Mr Salvatore, Caroline is haemorrhaging, she needs emergency surgery"

Stefan froze to the spot, watching in horror as the doors at the end of the corridor slammed shut, the noise echoing in his hears as everything else faded out around him. All he could hear was the blood pounding through his ears.

"Stefan…Stefan?"

The sound faded back in, Stefan becoming aware of his surroundings again. He instantly looked across to Bonnie who was trying to calm Lucy who was now screaming.

"Stefan…come on, Lucy needs you." Bonnie said

After calming Lucy, one of the nurses took her back to the baby unit to sleep, leaving the four adults sitting in silence…again.

Time moved slowly, every second feeling like an hour. It was torture.

It was Lilly who first noticed the doctor walking towards them, she nudged Stefan gently as the doctor removed his hair cap and stood sadly in front of them. "Mr Salvatore…We did all we could…"

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

4 months later:

The room was in darkness, only a tiny sliver of light seeping through the gap in the closed curtains, they moved gently with the breeze, floating airily. Stefan tiptoed quietly through the room, stepping over a pile of laundry and squeaky toy, aiming to leave the room without waking his daughter up.

Despite the early hour he'd tried to go to bed, he was still tired. Lucy had just started teething which meant no one got any sleep.

His gaze eyes flicked across the room as he was about to leave, seeing Lucy fidget slightly in the crib. He picked up the laundry and approached the door, opening it when Lucy woke up again. She only whimpered a little so Stefan thought he'd gotten away with it but there was no such luck as she began to cry.

"Lucy…" he sighed "baby girl you have to sleep" He said placing the laundry down again and approached the crib. "shhh, it's ok pumpkin. Daddy's here, Daddy's here" he gently lifted his baby girl into his arms, settling her against his chest, as she rested her head against his shoulder and continued to sniffle. Stefan could feel her dribbling across his shoulder and sighed, he should have learnt right now. He ran his fingers gently over her back and cradled her small body to him "It's nap time Lucy…"

He bounced her gently, to stem her cries as he made his way to the kitchen to make her a bottle. Her little hands patted at his chest as she began to cry louder. His heart broke every second she cried, but she was just hungry or teething, he knew that. But his baby girl wasn't happy, and that feeling was not one he liked. He would do anything to make her happy.

As soon as it was ready the bottle was in her mouth and she was guzzling it eagerly. Stefan pulled a blanket around her and sat on the sofa. Within seconds she was settled a little more, the gentle rocking, warm bottle and Daddy's touch had been enough to soothe her.

Stefan stared down at the miracle in his arms and smiled, she looked so much like Caroline, her bright blue eyes that had stayed as blue as they were the day she was born, mini pouting lips and little button nose. He could see a little of himself in her though, her hair had darkened a little and was more his shade than the blonde Caroline's had been.

After a little while of silence and a finished bottle Lucy was getting grouchy again. Stefan winded her and then sat her on his knee as she chewed on her hand. He looked at the clock and saw it was just before 3 "Shall we go on a walk hey? Maybe stop at a pharmacy and get you something for those nasty teeth coming through?" Lucy laughed slightly at his silly voice "You like that idea? Ok then, let's get you sorted."

* * *

Stefan started on the same route he always did with Lucy, after she had been born, he moved apartments, somewhere bigger and somewhere that was a fresh start. It was closer to his work (although he did most of it from home) and was a much more family friendly location. He made a pit stop at a pharmacy and ended up with three different varieties of teething gel and several teething rings- one of which Lucy seemed to be really enjoying. As they approached the college, Stefan looked up at the building and around at the grounds, he sighed and began to walk through the grounds, sitting on one of the benches for a little while, hoping Lucy might fall to sleep.

It was only when he looked around him, he realised that it was the same bench that he and Caroline had sat on, eating ice cream almost a year ago. So much had changed in a year. He smiled at Lucy holding his hand out to her as she wrapped her fist around his thumb. "This is where you're Momma got clever" He told her softly "so clever she helped me get you…"

Lucy began to giggle and kick around, dropping the teething ring onto her lap and letting go of Stefan's hand.

"Is it funny?" He cooed "It's true, she got real clever and helped me be a daddy…"

"Hey! I did more than help!"

Stefan turned to see Caroline behind him, pile of books in her arms. He looked at Lucy smiling and turned to her "So it wasn't daddy making you laugh huh?"

Caroline sat on the bench next to him, putting the books on the floor and undid the straps around Lucy, lifting her into her arms. "Say no, You no funny Daddy" Caroline smiled "Momma is though…yeah I am, way funnier than Daddy" She teased. She hugged Lucy tightly to her, the little girl snuggling into her hold. "aww Momma's missed you baby girl…Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Stefan smiled at the interaction between them, he would never have dreamed of being in this situation, but here he was. After the doctor had told them 'we did everything we could…' Stefan honestly didn't think he'd be hearing the next words. 'we did everything we could, Caroline is going to be fine.' The doctors were miracle workers. Caroline had woken a day later, a little dazed and uncomfortable, but alive.

She was introduced to Lucy, and Caroline fell in love, and not just with her daughter. She had known all along that her feelings for Stefan ran deep, but she always pushed them down. But having their child in her arms, Stefan's hand in hers, she gave in. It took them a few days to settle in and decided where it was going, but once their relationship was acknowledged, it all just seemed to work.

Caroline spent a week in hospital, bonding with Lucy and getting to know Lilly and Giuseppe more, whilst Stefan visited and made the decision to move home. He had already been looking and so confirmation to his realtor set the ball rolling. Two weeks later and they moved into the new apartment, all three of them.

Stefan and Caroline settled into parenthood and their relationship so easily, Caroline cursed herself for not giving in earlier. Lucy was a happy baby and Caroline was a happy Mommy. Between them, they made it work and as Lucy turned 2 months old, Caroline went back to college to finish her last semester.

"Well Lucy had lots of fun, dribbling and crying all day." Stefan said

"She still been grouchy?" Caroline asked

"Yep. She didn't nap but she's teething" Stefan informed her "I went to the pharmacy and got some stuff they said would help."

Caroline kissed Lucy's forehead and put her finger on her lip "Lucy, let Momma look?" she said trying to see inside her mouth, but Lucy pushed her away and cried "OK baby I'm sorry"

"How was class today?"

"Good. I passed my last module so I'm back on track now" She grinned "I'm just exhausted."

"Yeah I know the feeling" Stefan stood and held his hand out to her "Come on, let's get you girls home" Caroline stood and put Lucy back in the pram, strapping her in before Stefan placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked back home "we can feed Luce… bath her put her to bed and then just maybe we could have a nice long bath, without being interrupted, we can watch a movie and then we can do that thing we haven't done for ages…" he said suggestively

Caroline looked up to him with a teasing smile "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Sleep" Stefan said laughing.

"Any other time I'd probably tell you off for being mean and suggestive, but sleep sounds like the most incredible thing ever right now." She said groaning looking at Lucy "Mommy and Daddy love you Luce, but we love sleep too…"

"Don't be mean Caroline…she is a creation of love" He said kissing her lips softly "Our creation of love".

 **Did you really think I'd be that mean?**


End file.
